No Matter What
by RoseleafISHTAR
Summary: No matter what, he'd always love those two fools, even if it killed him. Dedicated to my wonderfull cousin, SmileSusieQ! Warning: extremely wierd pairing ahead!


**Made for SmileSusieQ, my awesome cousin. She just got an account, so go read her fics! She's like me, only 100 times better!**

**She asked me for a weird pairing, specifically, Mariku/Rishid/Akefia. Weird, I know, but I don't mind, it sounds funny to me XD and she wrote a fic for me (READIT!)**

****

_SNAP!_

Another wicked laugh made Rishid sigh. Sounds like that in his household were never good, yet they were an everyday occurrence. It probably should have been expected, living with a mental disease with his own body and an Egyptian thief who was supposed to be dead.

'_And it was supposed to be my day off, too…so much for that.'_

He pushed himself up off the couch, walking in the direction of the harsh noise. Walking into Akefia's room (barely ever touched, since sharing a room was much more preferable) the eldest Egyptian growled. Akefia was standing there, holding a fake whip he'd got with a Halloween costume. And of course, with every whip came someone to torture with it, and that person was Mariku. The blonde was tied to the bed with his own belts, unscathed, but thoroughly annoyed.

The white haired male looked up, grinning. "Ah, Rishid, just in time to help torture the prisoner!" he padded lightly on his feet to the darker man, an arm sneaking it's way around his waist. "What do you propose we do to him? Maybe…make out in front of him and don't let him participate?"

Growling, the tomb keeper shoved him away. "You'd enjoy that, wouldn't you Akefia?"

"Well, personally, ye-hey!" The thief jumped up belligerently as Rishid walked over to the bed, loosening the belts on Mariku's wrist. "I had him restrained for a reason!"

"Did he try to kill you?" He sighed in a monotone voice.

"…No, bu-"

"I don't care then." The belts came off and Rishid picked Mariku up, setting him next to Akefia. They both looked at him, slightly confused.

"Today was _supposed_ to be my day off." both the younger men flinched as his green-eyed glare hardened on them. "I haven't been home all week because I've been traveling around for the museum. I love my job, but what I don't love is how I come home and have to baby sit you two all day! You're 19 and 20, when are you going to start acting like it?"

Akefia's low mumble sounded frightened as he started to apologize. "We're sorry Rishid, I mean I-"

"Don't bother, Akefia." he growled, cutting him off. The raven haired man walked out of the room, stopping at the door. In a cold voice, without a hint of anger, he murmured. "Why should you? It's not like I'm going to anymore."

As he walked outside, Rishid felt a headache pounding at his brain. Sighing, he went to the kitchen, downing a couple of Tylenol and sleeping pills, then retreated back to the couch.

'_Sleeping pills…'_ he thought ironically _'My new favorite thing in the world…'_

****

The silence awoke Rishid from his sleep. Obviously, their residence was never quiet, so this lack of screaming or laughing or any noise was cause for concern. In the darkness, two shadows loomed over him, barely visible against the backdrop of the kitchen.

Suddenly, a light flipped on. The tomb keeper groaned, squeezing his eyes shut at the appearance of the harsh light.

"Oh, sorry." A voice whispered.

The bright light went off, to be replaced by a duller, more bearable glow from the lamp in the corner. Rishid opened his eyes to see Akefia and Mariku leaning over him. They looked a little off…could that be guilt on their faces? Since when did they show remorse for pissing him off? Or for anything, for that matter?

"What time is it?" The raven haired man turned over to look at the clock, answering his own question. 5 AM. He groaned. "What are you guys _doing_?"

Akefia took Mariku's hand, sighing. "Sorry we woke you up, Rishid. We felt really bad for what happened yesterday…and all the stuff we've been doing lately. And you said you wanted to relax, so me and 'Riku were going to make you breakfast and take care of stuff today…"

Rishid's olive green eyes softened. _'Oh Ra…they actually took me seriously…it's a miracle…' "_You guys would really do that for me?"

Akefia rubbed his neck awkwardly, grinning. "Well, you are pretty scary when you're mad…but we want you to be happy too." The white haired thief glared playfully down at him. "Hey, but don't get used to it, it's not every day we suddenly act like normal human beings!"

The sight of his lover back to his old, rude self brought a smile to Rishid's face. "You know what would really help me relax guys?"

"What?" the younger boys both asked. Their lover surprised them, shooting up and wrapping both arms around them and pulling them down on the couch with him. He smirked softly and squeezed them both.

"If we could lay here the rest of the morning together." He let out a fake sigh, drawling in an exaggerated voice. "But I guess you guys are set on doing all my chores for today…"

"We'll happily trade!" Mariku laughed.

"Do we get to go back to sleep?" Akefia questioned. "5 AM is way too early to be anything but dead to the world…"

"Fine…" Rishid smirked, kissing the cheek of the blonde on the other side of him. "Just don't blame us if you get left out of anything…"

Akefia scoffed, totally confident. "You guys wouldn't do anything without me. What would this threesome be without the thief king?"

"…Refreshing? Less stressful? Better for my health?"

"Okay, I get the point…" The thief grumbled. He turned away, snuggling into the couch. "Killjoy."

Rishid kissed his caramel neck, smirking at the shiver that ran through the young thief. "You wouldn't have me any other way, would you?"

And it was true. No matter how much Akefia and Mariku wore his patients, pushed his buttons, and any other number of annoying things, he didn't want anyone else.


End file.
